Purity of the Heart
by Lucifers-Helper
Summary: will contain mm relation. Aleck, Ansem's lab boy that no one knows of, sets off to find Ansem and assist in whatever plan he concocts. He is the one who is pure of heart and yet still evil at the same time.
1. Begin

Author's Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (be cool if I did) Disney/Square-Enix please don't kill me.  This fan fiction attempts to use available KH2 material.  There is one original character: Aleck.  He is sort of copyright to me(He's Riku's evil twin so he doesn't look very original except in my manga in which he has brown hair and green eyes rather than silver hair and blue/yellow eyes).  I tried to make the usage of KH info as coherent as possible.  This contains an implied/lightly written male/male relation.  Look!  One of my fan fictions are in novel format for once!

Character Identification:

Blindfolded Unknown: Aleck

Enigmatic Man: Still the enigmatic man…

Blonde haired kid: blonde haired kid/the mute

Red Haired Unknown: Axel

Glowing Eyed Unknown: "Sora-boy" as dubbed by Axel

Red coat unknown: Ansem

Aleck took a walk in Hollow Bastion.  Something seemed off.

"Hey!" a man grabbed Aleck.

"Wha'd I do?"  Aleck demanded.

"Why are you wearing a Heartless Symbol?" the man demanded back.  He looked at Aleck urgently with his deep blue eyes.  Aleck stared back with his blue eyes, wondering what the big problem was.  It was rather strange.  There were more people in Hollow Bastion these days.

"Cloud, what do you think the kid is up to?" a woman asked.  The man looked at her.  Aleck stared.

"Aren't the Heartless supposed to be gone now?"  Cloud asked.

"_The Heartless are gone?!_"Aleck screeched.

"Didn't a kid named Sora come by here recently?"  Cloud asked, "Brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and accompanied by a dog in a hat and a duck in a sailor suit…"

"Where's Ansem?"  Aleck demanded.

"We heard he disappeared," Cloud replied.

"I'm gonna kill Sora!"  Aleck shouted, "Where is he?!"

"I don't know and I wouldn't tell you if you plan to kill him!"  Cloud shouted in reply.

"Just brilliant!"  Aleck stomped off to go pack.

"Shouldn't we stop the boy?" the woman asked.

"…He's too deluded, but I suppose we could try," Cloud replied.  He ran off after Aleck.

"Ansem's never late!  I should've suspected something was wrong!"  Aleck groaned as he packed.  Looking at the man's reaction to him, Aleck guessed he should change his clothes, but his home was devoid of normal clothes aside from pajamas. Even Aleck's bag had a Heartless insignia on it.  Aleck tossed items into his bag.  The door slammed open.  Aleck's head jerked up.  He stared at Cloud in the doorway for a moment of awkward silence.

"You're going after him…"  Cloud said.  Aleck pulled out his sword.

"Don't try and stop me!"  Aleck shouted.

"What's your relation to Ansem?"  Cloud asked.  His sword could reach Aleck faster, so there wasn't particular worry.  The boy couldn't go that fast. 

"What would you care?"  Aleck demanded.

"You seem rather attached to him," Cloud replied.

"Are you trying to imply…"  Aleck trailed off.

"NO!"  Cloud blurted.

"Good," Aleck shoved past Cloud with a giant sack of items, mumbling quietly, "even if it is true…"

"Why are you helping the side of darkness?"  Cloud asked, "It is evil."

"_No!  It isn't!_"  Aleck shouted.  Cloud was taken aback.

"So you don't have a problem with killing and destroying?!"  Cloud demanded.

"True evil is only when one does what one thinks is evil," Aleck replied, "What you think is not my concern."

"Nothing I say will stop you?"  Cloud asked, certain the answer would be that he was powerless to stop the deluded boy.

"Of course," Aleck snickered.

"Actions speak louder than words," Cloud said quietly.

"Kill me then…"  Aleck sneered, "Gonna sit well, knowing you killed a young boy?"

Aleck left the silenced Cloud to begin his search.


	2. Destiny Island

"Everything hurts…"  Ansem groaned.  The door wasn't open.  Curse Sora…Curse all of them…Ansem arose, looking around.

_All the Heartless on this side are gone…_

Ansem tried to think, ignoring the pain he was in.

"Aleck that's it!"  Ansem shouted.  Aleck wasn't a Heartless and was devoted to a point of blindness to folly.  The boy was right that hiring him wouldn't be regretted.  Everything could be rebuilt.  Aleck probably cleaned everything and would fight mob mentality single-handedly.

"As long as the boy isn't dead," Ansem mumbled.  He laughed at the affection he gained for the poor fool.  And yet…why Aleck loved him so was still a mystery to him.

"Look at that boy!"  Do you think he knows?" inhabitants of Destiny Island murmured amongst themselves.  Aleck looked around.  He heard Sora as from this place.  The whispering was getting annoying.

"Where the Hell is the boy named Sora?!"  Aleck snarled.

"He's not here," a girl said.  Aleck turned to her.

"Then where is he?"  Aleck demanded.

"We don't know," the girl replied.

"Nobody knows anything!"  Aleck shouted.

"Calm down!" the girl shouted, "Why do you want him?  You're obviously not one of his friends or I'd know you or you'd be nicer."

"So you're…Kairi…"  Aleck murmured.

"Why do you want Sora?"  Kairi asked again.

"To kill him," Aleck replied flatly, "And don't stop me."

"How can you expect me to do nothing?"  Kairi asked.

"I told you to do nothing," Aleck replied.  Still suspicious, Aleck kept looking around the island.  He never was told the location of Kingdom Hearts.  Aleck thought. Things could be worse…was he abandoned?  No!  That couldn't be true!

Aleck sat down on the pier and tried to think.  His only lead was bust. Everyone was against him too.

"You're not Riku…are you?"  Kairi asked quietly from behind Aleck, "You look just like him…"

Aleck did indeed look like Riku with his blue eyes and silvery hair.  The only obvious physical difference outside of clothing was Aleck's twice pierced left ear.

"No," Aleck replied, "Never seen the boy in my life."

"Why do you want to kill him?"  Kairi asked.

"I don't need to tell you," Aleck replied, "It shouldn't be hard to figure out either."

"Heartless…"  Kairi murmured, "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand," Aleck responded, "No one ever does."

Aleck arose and decided to leave, but suddenly, a small thicket by the waterfall caught his eye.  He walked towards it.  He moved some branches aside to find a small cave.  He crawled in.

"Don't!"  Kairi watched Aleck go in.


	3. Another Side

Author's Note: I'm a little sketchy on where exactly Ansem is; it's somewhere between Kingdom Hearts and Destiny Island.  Don't ask what on earth a lab boy is, but I couldn't think of a better job to call whatever it is Aleck does(well, he's also a sex toy, but people just don't say that out loud.  Ansem rapes Riku also, so it wouldn't help in the differentiation of the two who are pretty much twins) The setting is kind of sparse because I'm not sure where they ought to be but the general area is the city where Deep Dive takes place.

"Ansem!"  Aleck shouted and fell short of tackling Ansem in greeting.  He looked at Ansem's wounds.  Aleck yanked bandages out of his pack.

"They're all red…"  Ansem remarked.

"Sorry," Aleck apologized, "That's all I have at the moment."

He started wrapping Ansem's wounds.  Ansem felt rather foolish getting bandaged up by Aleck.

"Aleck…"  Ansem began.

"Fought off two mobs.  Cleaned the place and it smells like roses.  Kept all files in order," Aleck said as he continued bandaging.  Ansem laughed.

"You always get everything in order," Ansem remarked.

"Kissing bandages is no fun," Aleck murmured.

"…Don't say that's why you came to this rift in reality," Ansem mumbled.

"Course not," Aleck laughed, "Shall we go back to Hollow Bastion?"

"No," Ansem said.  Aleck stopped wrapping and tied a knot.

"Then where?"  Aleck asked.

"There's business to attend to," Ansem replied.

"Can I come?"  Aleck asked, his face lighting up.

"Yes…we might not ever come back," Ansem said.

"I'd rather die by your side than waiting for you," Aleck said.

"That's a good boy," Ansem patted Aleck's head.  He led Aleck along.  The deluded puppet followed its master's control of its strings.

"Everything is so strange," Riku murmured.  He sat down on the sidewalk of a city he didn't know the name of.  Ansem was gone, but so was everything else…Sora…Kairi…

Something strange…a peculiar presence…one aura felt pure and yet evil, though not truly evil…the second aura felt simply evil…

"So that's Riku…"  Aleck remarked.  Riku rose, looking at Aleck, but giving a moan of disgust at Aleck's companion.

"What do you want?!"  Riku demanded.

"You do look like the boy, but you don't have the same spark in your eyes," Ansem remarked.

"We just need to borrow you for a short while," Aleck said, "Or should I say a short spell?"

Ansem gave Aleck a look of disapproval for the bad joke.  Aleck laughed sheepishly.  When you're your only critic for witty things to say to you adversaries, good jokes are hard to devise.  Riku simply stared.

"Either way, you're never seeing anyone you hold dear again," Ansem said with a cruel laugh.  Aleck lifted his sword sheathed, for he simply needed to knock Riku out.

"It's not going to be that easy!"  Riku brought out a keyblade.  Aleck flung his sheath aside.  The two clashed.  Aleck skillfully used his blade, making a few good nicks on the keyblade.  He maneuvered around Riku and hit Riku on the nape of his neck with the hilt of his sword.  Riku fell to the ground.

"Rather good for a lab boy," Ansem remarked.

"Just waiting for the day you wished for my assistance," Aleck grunted as he picked up the limp Riku.

"Get the Keyblade.  I'll carry him," Ansem ordered.  Aleck cautiously picked up the weapon and followed Ansem.  The keyblade didn't seem to like him.  Carrying it made his hand sting, but Aleck wouldn't complain.

After locking Riku up, Ansem began to explain to Aleck his plans. 

"You're going to go undercover as Riku.  I need someone to keep track of Sora besides and indicative trail of dead Heartless and whatnot," Ansem explained to Aleck.

"But you said we don't have the same eyes and we don't sound the same," Aleck said, "And the Keyblade isn't being cooperative."

Aleck was quite sure he wouldn't be able to fool Sora that he was Riku, but then again, Kairi did ask him if he was Riku.  Aleck being eighteen and Riku being sixteen weren't the same height and were in different stages of puberty.  Aleck sounded like an adult while Riku was almost there.  Aleck didn't know how Riku acted either, having never met the boy until now.  Aleck assured himself that Sora, in a team with a duck and a dog, couldn't possibly be smart enough to figure it out.

Ansem looked at the growing rash the keyblade was giving Aleck.  Strange it didn't transport itself back to its master.  Perhaps the strange boy would become yet more useful to him.

"I'll think of something," Ansem replied.  Aleck's head jerked up.  At the entrance to the alley, a young man with bright red hair looked at the two.  He was in a long black coat.

"What did you hear?!"  Aleck demanded.  Ansem kicked Aleck aside.

"Work on your social skills, boy," Ansem gave Aleck a nasty look, "It doesn't matter how much one hears, one will always deny."

"So friendly strangers…" the man murmured.  He eyed the keyblade in Aleck's hand.  Aleck glared back at him.

"What business do you have with a giant key?"  Aleck asked.

"It looks like one I saw a blonde kid use," the man replied.

"More wielders…"  Ansem murmured.

"Are you two the monster beating type?" the man asked, "White monsters have taken over the slums."

"Which way?"  Ansem asked.

"So you are the slaying type!" the man shouted, "I'll explain on the way!"

He grabbed Aleck's free hand and dragged him along.  Ansem ran alongside with the red haired man.

"What is the rush?!"  Aleck demanded, not fond of being pulled along.

"The crazy white things have taken over and no one can beat them except people with crazy giant keys.  Strange world we live in, huh?" the man explained, "By the way, my name is Axel."

"Uh-huh…"  Aleck nodded as he was dragged along, his arm beginning to itch and tingle from the keyblade.

"You must have a name for them besides crazy white things," Ansem said, looking at Axel who didn't seem particularly smart.

"Eh…"  Axel gave Ansem a sidelong sheepish glance, "Well, should I call them 'zippery' also?"

"What happens when they attack people?"  Ansem asked.

"I don't bother to look when I am worrying for my own well-being old man!"  Axel shouted.

"I wonder…"  Ansem murmured as he ran.

"They're like Heartless…but white…and not cute…"  Aleck mumbled.

"Well, go on, Keyblade Master Riku," Ansem nudged Aleck onward.  Aleck held the keyblade up to attack.  The nameless monsters danced around him.  He wasn't a wielder of the keyblade.  What a peculiar boy.  Ansem watched the spectacle.

"So his name is Riku?"  Axel asked.

"For all intents and purposes, yes," Ansem replied.

"And who might you be?  His father?"  Axel tried to think of a possible relation.

"He works for me," Ansem replied.  Aleck felled the nameless monsters.  Aleck dropped the keyblade.  His arm hurt too much.  The red sore began to disappear.  Aleck picked up the keyblade up and put it in his pack.

"Doesn't seem like a keyblade master," Axel said.

"Not everyone is perfect," Ansem replied.

"I saw a keyblade…" a voice said.  Aleck whirled around to see a young man in a black coat.  His face was not visible because his hood went too low.  Something about him seemed not human.

"Of course you did," Aleck remarked flatly.

"Are you Sora?  You do not look like Sora," the young man said.

"I'm Riku," Aleck said.

"Oh…there was another boy…he had a keyblade like Sora, but he didn't talk," the young man said.

"Who is that boy?"  Ansem asked.

"My deranged friend.  He's looking for Sora and that's all I know," Axel replied.

"If you're Riku, do you know where Sora is?" the young man asked.

"…no…"  Aleck stared at him.

"Hey Riku!  Sora-boy!  We're leaving!"  Axel shouted.

"Axel, my name is not Sora-boy," the young man said.

"I fail to know you real name and nor do you seem to reveal it," Axel banged the young man's head.


	4. Blindness

"Would this fit you?"  Sora-boy asked, holding up a black coat for Aleck.  The coat looked exactly like Sora-boy's and Axel's.

"Um…Sure…"  Aleck shrugged.  Just when he thought his wardrobe lacked variety…  He zipped up the black coat; there was a strong smell of leather.  Aleck pulled on a pair of black leather gloves.  His reaction to the keyblade wouldn't be so obvious now.

"Did you know Sora?"  Sora-boy asked.

"Um…yes, why?"  Aleck muttered.  The strange boy was getting annoying.  Worse was to play the part of Riku.  Aleck didn't know much about Riku.  All he knew was from his occasional appearance in Hollow Bastion.  Aleck left the room before Sora-boy could inquire in his annoying persistent way.

Axel looked at Aleck entering the living room.  Axel sensed something peculiar about the boy.

"You look good, Riku," Axel remarked sarcastically.

"Shopping wouldn't kill you," Aleck retorted.  

"You can put your bag in any room you want; assuming no one else is occupying it.  I may be a pyro, but I'm not a klepto.  Sora-boy might look into your stuff for the presence of Sora or a keyblade because he's a dumbass," Axel said, "Can I see your keyblade?"

Aleck shifter uncomfortably but hesitantly gave Axel the keyblade.

"Have you named your weapon?"  Axel asked.

"…Oblivion…"  Aleck blurted out the first name that popped into his head.  Coincidentally, it was correct, but Axel took note to the confusion and hesitating in Aleck's voice.

"Morbid little boy…"  Axel sneered, "You look young; how old are you?"

"Eighteen years and two months," Aleck replied.  Axel gave Aleck a strange look.  His mind seemed so childish.  Children usually outgrow worship of their parental figures, but Aleck seemed almost in love with the old man he was with.  Something seemed amiss, but Axel didn't inquire upon it.  There must be more to the boy's soul than he was showing.

"Where's Ansem?"  Aleck asked.

"Resting," Axel replied.  Aleck nodded and reached for the keyblade.  The keyblade disappeared from Axel's hands with a bright flash.

"Augh!"  Aleck screeched.  Axel blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes back to the dim room.  As someone who constantly played with fire in the most random places, a bright flash didn't really bother him.

"Are you okay?"  Axel asked.  Aleck blinked several times, but everything was dark, too dark to be his eyes simply trying to adjust back to the darkness.

"No…"  Aleck replied, a look of distress growing on his face, "I can't see anything!"

Axel looked at Aleck in confusion.  The look in the boy's eyes changed drastically.

"At this point I believe I can assume you aren't Riku," Axel said, the look on his face turning to one of cruel maliciousness, "Tell the truth before I have an urge to set you on fire."

Aleck was silent, but then he felt heat and something sharp at his neck.

"My name is Aleck.  I'm Ansem's lab boy," Aleck confessed, "Ask him for the rest."

"I'm not even going to ask what the hell a lab boy is," Axel remarked.  He lowered his weapon.

"You're not…"  Aleck began.

"Pray you end on the good side of my morals.  Hope that you stay blind.  I don't think I will hurt someone who can't see Death coming," Axel said.  He left the room to sleep, leaving Aleck to his own devices.  Aleck felt around to lie on the sofa.  Perhaps he was just taking really long to adjust back to the lighting.


End file.
